1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suitcase or a luggage article, and more particularly to a suitcase or a luggage article having a retractable handle device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical foldable bags or suitcases or luggage article comprise a middle portion that may be folded to a compact size for storing purposes. However, no handle devices may be provided for such a foldable luggage article.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional foldable bags.